Teenager Severus
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus is briefly turned into a teenager, offering his students a brief glimpse into what he used to be like as a teenager. NO SLASH.


"No, don't put that in there Harry!"

Severus looked up when he heard Granger yelling in his otherwise quiet classroom. He nearly cursed out loud when he saw Potter's cauldron violently shaking while Granger tried to stabilize it. It took her a few seconds, along with everyone else, to realize that it was about to explode and they all quickly gathered into the opposite corner of the room while Severus stomped toward the steaming cauldron. How the hell had Potter messed up so badly!?

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

0ooo-ooooooooo0000000000-0000000000000-

Severus opened his eyes slowly, feeling nauseous. What the hell? Had the marauders attacked again? Or had his father? Why didn't he know where he was? He was usually so collected and put-together. Before sitting up, he listened. Just listened, knowing that if he sprang up into an unknown situation it usually didn't end well for him.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry!" Neville squeaked. "You've killed him!"

Harry was petrified as he stared down at the still body of Snape, this was by far the scariest moment of his life. Snape would kill him...if he wasn't dead himself.

"Why is he shorter? He looks younger!" Lavender whispered. "What did you do to him?"

"Professor!" Draco dropped to his knees beside the unconscious Snape, gently shaking him. "Professor!? PROFESSOR!?" He yelled, panic replacing the usual snobbery in his voice.

"Is he breathing!?" Hermione demanded.

Draco nodded shortly, raw fear still showing on his face. "Professor." Draco slapped at Snape's face lightly, and the whole room gave a collective sigh of relief when Snape twitched.

"Stop. Yelling." He drawled, irritation dripping from his voice. With great effort Snape sat up, his robes slightly pooling around him. As soon as his eyes opened, they widened to near comedic proportions. "Where am I?" He demanded, looking around the room with concern on his face. "Who the hell are you?" He asked Draco, snatching his wand up from the ground with insane speed.

"I'm..I'm your godson..." Draco trailed off, inching backward as Snape was now pointing his wand at his face.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Do I look old enough to be a godfather?" He demanded, his tone filled with impatience. "How did I get here?" He demanded, looking around for an answer. "What time is it?" Snape suddenly looked horrified. "If I'm late to transfiguration again, McGonagall will kill me!"

"Professor...you're not a student..." Hermione offered up, flinching a bit when Snape pointed his wand at her face.

"What are you talking about? I'm a fifth year!" Snape yelled, wobbling a bit. "The damn marauders likely spiked my drink..." He glared ominously around the room. "Where is Slughorn?"

"Slughorn?" Parvati asked, looking at Lavender with confusion.

"Professor Slughorn." Snape corrected. "This is his classroom." He spoke slowly, as if Parvati were a child. "I need a pass or McGonagall will be really angry..." Snape shuddered at the thought, and Harry had the sinking suspicion that he had somehow addled Snape's brain.

"But...you're the potions professor." Crabbe insisted. "We're your class..."

"You all must be in on this joke..." Snape muttered darkly, a flash of hurt in his eyes as he stomped toward the doors.

"Wait- Professor." Draco grabbed at Snape's sleeve only for Snape to pull away roughly and punch Draco in the chin.

"Don't touch me!" Snape hissed, pulling his wand out. "I've had enough of this joke."

"It's not a joke you git!" Draco yelled, rubbing his bruising chin. "Don't you think you'd recognize us all if it were!?"

Snape lowered his wand at the realization. "I don't..." He shook his head, confusion on his young face. "I'm sorry..." He said to Draco.

"You'll be too when my Father hears about this." Draco snarled, fury in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..really." Snape insisted. "But...I'm confused...I don't understand...what year are you in?"

"Fifth year." Ron said bluntly.

"Then how...?" Snape seemed extremely confused, and unstable as he wobbled. "What's going on...?"

"Maybe...someone should go and get Dumbledore?" Hermione suggested. "And maybe you should sit down, professor Snape?"

"My. Name. Is. Severus." Snape insisted, crossing his arms as he glared at Hermione. "Don't call me Snape...I HATE it."

"Alright...sorry." Hermione offered quickly. "But maybe you should sit...Sev...Severus?"

Snape nodded, and to Harry's surprise he sank down on the floor and leaned against the wall by the door. Looking up at Hermione he sighed. "I didn't mean to be so testy..."

"It's...fine." Hermione looked extremely uncomfortable. "But how are you feeling?"

Snape looked surprised at the question, as if that had been the first time anyone asked him such a question. "Fine." He said simply, shrugging though Harry was pretty sure he was anything but.

"Not when Father hears about you punching me..." Draco threatened.

Snape glared up at Draco. "Why do you keep using your daddy to threaten me?" He demanded. "If you have such a problem with me, then be a big boy and solve it yourself!"

"What is going on in here!?"

Harry gave a jump when Mcgonagall stomped in. He swallowed before owning up to his mistake. "I...exploded a potion...and..." He ended by pointing at Snape, who was still glaring up at Draco.

"He think's he's fifteen..." Hermione added helpfully.

"I am fifteen!" Snape insisted, sounding annoyed. "Professor, I'm so sorry I'm late for class." Snape seemed terrified at the prospect that he was late. "I just woke up in professor Slughorn's classroom and I have no idea how I got here."

"Mr. Snape." Mcgonagall's face was pinched with irritation as she looked down at Snape. "Go to the Headmaster's office."

Snape looked horrified. "Please professor! I didn't mean to be late!" Snape insisted, his eyes big as he scrambled to his feet. "I'm sure this was a prank- Potter and Black and-"

"Go. To. The. Headmaster." Mcgonagall repeated, looking close to yelling.

"But-"

"NOW."

With McGonagall's bark Snape took off, walking brusquely despite the fact that Harry had just seen him wobble as he stood.

"Potter, you'd best go with him as I'm sure the Headmaster would like to have a few words for you as well." His head of house pointed out the door and Harry didn't dare to disobey- he quickly took off, groaning inwardly. Dumbledore would not be happy, and Snape would likely kill him the moment Dumbledore turned him back.

It took a bit longer to catch up with Snape than he had expected, as the black-clad teenager walked quick as always. He fell into step beside Snape, who had a look of distress on his face. Harry wanted to say something, but found he couldn't seeing as it was Snape after all. It took only a few seconds, though, before Snape turned to eye him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, his black hair hiding most of his face.

"Mcgonagall sent me up to see the headmaster too." Harry groaned, feeling dread pool up in his gut. He had had no idea that his haphazard measuring would have such effects, had he known he'd have spent all day measuring out the precise amounts called for.

"I hope...I hope I didn't get you into a lot of trouble." Snape muttered, barely audible.

"No...this is all on me." Harry admitted, hating how trouble always seemed to find him. "I guess I'm sorry..." He offered, waiting for the teenage Snape too say something snarky in return.

"It's okay..." Snape muttered, still looking down at the ground. "I'm used to people doing things like this to me..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000

Albus had peacefully been sipping a cup of his favorite tea when his relaxation had been interrupted with the arrival of visitors. Before they even knocked he called out to them. "Come in, come in." He insisted, taking another sip from his tea. He nearly dropped the cup when Harry strolled in alongside a teenager that was very obviously Severus Snape. Quickly recovering he smiled widely. "Severus...Harry...sit." He gestured at the chairs, and Severus quickly sank down in one while Harry slowly moved to sit in the other.

"What..what brings you two here?" Albus asked, genuinely curious as too how something of this sort could have happened.

"I'm so sorry Headmaster." Severus insisted, his black eyes wide. "I know I promised I'd stop being late to professor Mcgonagall's class but-"

Albus held up a hand, and smiled calmly at the young Slytherin. "Severus, how old are you dear?"

"I'm fifteen." Severus explained, a look of pure confusion in his eyes. "And...I'm really confused..."

"I'd imagine you are." Albus nodded, smiling warmly at Severus. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being in my dorm room, reading a book." Severus answered. "And then I woke up to some blonde boy shaking me."

"Blonde boy?" Albus asked Harry, his brow cocked.

"Draco, sir." Harry responded.

"I...punched him." Severus's face turned to one of guilt. "And I really am sorry, headmaster."

Albus bit back a smirk with effort. "Given the circumstances, Severus, I'll overlook this." He promised, noticing the look of relief that came over Severus's face. "But, Severus, I must point out that you've been deaged."

"But..that's a complicated thing..." Severus trailed off. "Who could do that...and why?"

Harry turned red as Albus turned to look at him. "Harry?"

"I...I wanted to pass this homework...so I...'borrowed' a potion from his private stores...but maybe I grabbed the wrong one...?"Harry squirmed under Albus's gaze. "I wanted to see if he'd still fail me...even if it was his own...and when I added just a little bit of grass to the potion, to make it look like it had been mine all along, it exploded..."

"Whose private stores?" Severus asked. "You shouldn't be stealing from Professor Slughorn." The prefect scolded lightly. "And you can only add so much of grass to a potion before it alters its state."

"Yeah..but I read somewhere that grass had to be used in great amounts for it to have any effect..." Harry offered weakly.

"Where'd you read that?" Snape demanded, his eyebrow up in his head.

"Severus, do sit still won't you." Albus asked. "I'm going to attempting to re-age you."

Severus nodded obediently, as Albus expected. "Thank you, sir."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-  
Severus stared down at the carpet in the headmaster's office. For three hours the man had tried to fix him, but no success was yet to be had.

"Severus...I'm going to get a sample of the potion Harry exploded and I'll continue working on the cure. Why don't you go to your rooms and relax?"

"My rooms?" Severus asked the headmaster, his eyebrow raised. "You mean my dorm?"

"Severus-" The headmaster shook his head. "Why don't you just sit here for a bit?"

Severus nodded and stared out at the window at the winter wonderland. A trip to Hogsmeade was coming up, he had Lily could go and have a great time inside Honeydukes. He smiled inwardly at the thought of her sitting beside him, resting her redhead on his shoulder when she laughed at something he said. No one else could ever make him feel that way. Make him feel important..like he deserved to be loved...no one ever made him feel that he was worth something- no one but her. He gave a jump when when Dumbledore sent a message flying through his floo.

"Sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to startle you from whatever you were dreaming of." The headmaster smiled warmly. "Why don't you go off and get some supper? I should have the cure as soon as I get my hands on that potion."

"What time would you like me back, sir?"

"I'll send for you." The headmaster assured. "Do take your time walking, Severus. There is no running in the hall."

"Yes, sir." Severus nodded, slightly peeved at the headmasters eccentricity. It tended to wear on Severus's nerves after awhile. But the old man did mean well. He took care to walk slower than usual and he gave a wave before he took off out the door. He took his sweet time making it to the great hall, wanting to sure Dumbledore that he was appreciative that he had not given him detention for being late to class of for punching Draco.

00000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooo0000000000000000000000

Harry looked up as the teenage Snape sauntered into the great hall. Immediately the whole room fell silent, and even from across the room Harry could see Snape's discomfort as the teen hid his face with his hair. For a long ten minutes there was silence as Snape stood, and then the gossiping quickly began. As the loud talking started Snape started to look around and walk toward the Slytherin table. He was almost there when a sharp glare from Draco and his gang sent him toward a different part of the Slytherin table. But everyone at the table of snakes seemed either angry at Snape for punching Draco, or afraid to have Snape sit by them.

"Wonder if Malfoy's going to bring this up when Snape's back to normal." Ron muttered, his mouth full of potato. "But that's what he gets for being stupid enough to grab at someone when they're upset..."

"I bet it would feel good to punch Malfoy." Harry added, sipping his goblet of juice as Snape attempted to find a seat at the Ravenclaw table, only to be pushed away by stares of fear or anger.

"It does." Hermione grinned, a rare look of mischief on her face.

"We've been a bad influence on you, Hermione." Ron laughed, pointing his fork at her.

"Mostly you, Ron." Hermione teased, before frowning as she noticed Snape being rejected by the Hufflepuffs out of pure terror. "Look at him...he looks like a lost puppy..."

Harry made a spewing noise, only half-jokingly. Snape did really look pitiful...but then karma was a pain, wasn't it?

"Ron- go get him." Hermione insisted, looking up at Ron with big eyes. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Hermione was aware of how easily she could get Ron to listen when she used her puppy-dog eyes, and he wondered if Ron knew as well. But he'd save that conversation for when the two were actually dating as he didn't want to turn things awkward. He was hardly surprised when Ron obeyed and went up to Snape.

00000000000-0000000000000000000000

"Oi!"

Severus gave a sharp jump and turned quickly, prepared to be attacked. "Hello." He offered uncomfortably, hoping this was really a genuinely kind person and not someone trying to fool him into a sense of false security.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" The boy asked, gesturing at a spot at the Gryffindor table where that Hermione girl sat and that Harry boy sat. His stomach dropped. The Gryffindor's all hated him...and if the Slytherin's saw him sit with the lions, they'd make his life hell. They'd tell his mother...and she'd be furious...But, he didn't really want to skip supper...or eat it alone for that matter.

"Only if you want me too." He insisted. "Not because you feel sorry for me." He hated pity, he could hardly stomach it.

"Come on, you'll have fun with us lions." The boy insisted, not really giving Severus a chance to argue as he walked off. Sighing, Severus followed the redhead to the table. He stood still as the boy seated himself, unsure of where he should sit. There was a spot by Harry, but from the looks of it, the boy didn't want him there.

"Uh, there's room by me." Harry finally offered, gesturing at the seat beside him.

Severus knew the boy didn't want him there, but he took the seat anyway. Ignoring the glares the Slytherin's were sending him he hid behind his hair, wishing he could just run off into the room of requirement. He knew when he wasn't wanted.

"By the way, I think it's just awesome how you punched Malfoy." The redhead grinned, reaching across the table to slap his shoulder.

"Thank you, -"

"Ron." Hermione explained as she grinned at the boy. "I'm Hermione. That's Harry, Ginny, George, Fred, Neville, and Lavender."

"I'm...I'm Severus." He muttered, looking down at his plate of ham.

"Did he cry?" George asked, both he and his twin leaning in with anticipation of the answer.

"Did you really tell him to man up?" Fred asked.

"I don't think he cried..." Severus said truthfully, still hiding behind his hair. "I think he's just angry mostly." He frowned heavily. Why were people being civil to him? Gryffindor's at that. "He needs a personality transplant."

Severus nearly gave a yelp when the table started to laugh, and only relaxed once his mind process that the loud sound wasn't the sound of yelling. For a second he feared he had pissed someone off and that he'd have to fight. He was relieved when it turned out to be the opposite.

"What's so funny?"


End file.
